supersmashbroscrossoverfandomcom-20200215-history
Marth (Silly Melee Universe)
This Marth is from the Silly Melee Universe, a peaceful version of Super Smash Bros. Melee where the characters are silly, hence the name. Marth used to be a protagonist, but after the events of the recent tier war, he became an antagonist. After the more recent tier war, Marth's darkness was extracted and he was returned to normal. He still helped the high tiers. Marth soon meets his tragic end at a corrupted Zelda's hands, but is revived after the final battle. After the princesses' corruption led to their exile and Luigi's death, Mario and Link lashed out at Marth, like Captain Falcon did to Falco when Marth was corrupted. Unable to forgive himself for his actions, including those of when he was an antagonist, Marth exiled himself to Brawl, receiving a new outfit and being taken there by Fox. Marth is now a member of Team Melee. Marth is soon killed by Zelda once again when he begs her to snap out of it. He is revived again at the end of Season 6. History Marth was like the other characters of this world, peaceful but silly. Marth was portrayed as an idiot who couldn't remember the other characters names. He was Captain Falcon's best friend. When the tier wars began to occur, Marth would usually help the protagonists unless he was captured. After Fox left, things became peaceful again until the evil Pikachu began capturing the characters. Marth was one of them. When the Dark Army invaded Brawl, they were confronted by Sasuke, Mecha Sonic, and Zombie Reed. They soon encountered Vegeta and Shadow. During the battle, Mecha Sonic blasted them into a crater. Captain Falcon tried to save Marth and the others, especially Marth and Peach, but they let go of his hand, falling into the lava. Marth gave Captain Falcon a picture of the two of them taunting. Marth is revived at the end of Season 1 like the others and after the battle, returned to Melee. In Season 3, Marth's life took a turn for the worse. Falco decided it was time to give Marth a reward for being patient and enhanched his power so Marth could help the high tiers launch another tier war. At the end of Season 3, Marth and the high tiers help the villains of Brawl defeat the heroes. Marth was seen in his red outfit for the first time outside Team Battles/mind control. Upon returning home to Melee, Marth and Yoshi battle Mr. Game and Watch but loses and Yoshi is set free. Marth escapes to Brinstar Depths only to wind up in battle with Yoshi. During the battle, Marth grabs the Beam Sword but soon loses it. Marth beats Yoshi, but is KO'd by Ganondorf. Marth soon begins to get corrupted by his new power at this point and decides to betray the high tiers. When Dr. Mario finds him at Final Destination, Marth begins attacking him, announcing his betrayal. Marth then disposes of Dr. Mario and begins capturing everyone who broke free, encountering Dr. Mario along the way. Marth not only manages to capture the low tiers, but effortlessly takes down Dr. Mario as well. When Marth and Falco defeat Yoshi and Mr Game and Watch in the final assault, Marth finally reveals his betrayal to Falco as Dr. Mario returns again. However, Dr. Mario begins freeing Marth's captured and eventually meets up with the high tiers and Kirby who escaped from Marth's clutches. With only Roy and the Ice Climbers left under his control, Marth heads to Final Destination. Marth soon battles Kirby, Dr. Mario, and Captain Falcon. Despite the disadvantage, Marth has the upper hand. When Captain Falcon desperately tries to save Marth from darkness, he shows Marth the picture he gave him in Season 1. Sadly, that doesn't return Marth to his old self and Marth beats Kirby, Dr. Mario, and Captain Falcon mercilessly. Marth soon retreats as despite his victory, he has lost the war. When Falco arrives after the battle, Captain Falcon lashes out at him for corrupting Marth, telling Falco that he doesn't think of the consequences of his actions. After Falco and Dr. Mario leave, Mewtwo and Peach show up and Kirby tells them what happened. Mewtwo states Marth is still out there but for now they must recover from their loss. Captain Falcon is so upset and angry about what happened to Marth that he throws out the picture Marth gave him and runs off. Marth soon returns and shows off yet again how much stronger he is by beating Mewtwo and Peach without breaking a sweat despite their use of the enhancement glitch. When Captain Falcon encounters Marth again, he begs Marth to snap out of it. Marth still doesn't listen and shows how far he has fallen by brutally beating up his former friend. However, before Marth can finish him off, Link and Young Link launch a sneak attack on him and suprisingly manage to beat Marth. Marth is next seen alongside Sasuke, Mecha Sonic, and Dharak in battle with the Heroes of Legend plus Sonic. Marth has a rematch with Goku, but is unable to win as he loses power from the liberation of more captured. After retreating, Marth returns to Melee to plan his next move. Towards the finale, after all the captured break free, Marth enters battle with Fox from his world and he begins having his first struggle in battle. When the silly Melee characters arrive, Marth is determined to kill them all, but is eventually defeated by their teamwork. Restoration In Season 5, the high tiers had no choice but to launch another tier war to try and save Marth by gathering energy from the captured. They were successful due to Zelda betraying the low tiers after overhearing Luigi and Yoshi talking about their dillema, and were able to extract the dark energy from Marth, returning him to normal. When Pichu began freeing the low tiers, the high tiers were worried Marth would get corrupted again. However, Link's stupidity caused the darkness to become a spirit, which left Melee for a more powerful host, meaning Marth is safe. Another Tier War, Death, Ressurection, Exile to Brawl, 2nd Death, and 2nd Ressurection Marth, along with the other high tiers, began another tier war for fun. Marth's first task was to punish Luigi and Yoshi for their betrayal in the last war. Along the way, he took down Link for Falco. Later, he and Captain Falcon pulverized Luigi and Yoshi, but was only able to capture Yoshi because the princesses arrived, determined to avenge Mario and Link. Marth and Captain Falcon were defeated. While Falcon retreated, Marth stayed, seeing potential in Peach and Zelda. He took the princesses to Battlefield and issued a test to defeat him at his full power and he shall make them stronger. Despite Marth fighting at full power, he was defeated by Peach and Zelda. Marth then enhanced their power. They struggled at first because it overwhelmed them, but Marth told them not to resist, which they soon did because they were determined to avenge Mario and Link. After the enhancement was complete, the princesses were amazed by their new power when Marth got a call from Fox telling him to go after the low tier resistance and Luigi. However, Marth told Peach and Zelda to go with Mario and Link which they did. What Marth didn't realize was that he made the same mistake Falco made with him. Marth is later ambushed by Roy. Marth is soon ordered afterwards to go after the Ice Climbers. At this point, Fox began to doubt Marth because of how he got Peach and Zelda to join the high tiers and sends Mewtwo to tail him. Marth is successful at capturing the Ice Climbers as Roy and Ness arrive. Roy pursues Marth all the way to the Mushroom Kingdom. Marth arrives and tells Fox their mission was a success before battling alongside Fox against Roy and win. Marth and Zelda soon battle against a freed Mario and overwhelm him. Marth leaves midway through the battle once Peach arrives, due to her getting sent all the way from N64 Dreamland, since he sees no reason to stay. Marth soon walks through Temple and begins having doubts about enhancing the princesses once Falco shows Mario and Link brutally attacking Fox at Fourside because he notices Peach and Zelda using Cloaking Devices. Marth is soon ambushed by Bowser, Pichu, Luigi, and DK, but they let him go when he explains the princesses might betray Fox. Marth arrives at Fourside just as Peach and Zelda reveal themselves and get rid of Fox. Marth then battles the princesses, having realized his mistake. Marth manages to put up a good fight until the princesses reveal they had been holding back and access the second level of their enhanced power. Marth is soon massacred by the princesses' might and on the brink of defeat before Mario and Link intervene. Marth is soon killed by Zelda when she blasts a hole through Marth's heart, but not before apologizing to Mario and Link for corrupting their princesses. Marth is revived after the final battle between Mario and Link versus the princesses, who are apparently restored after the battle. However, the princesses weren't restored like it seemed, and Marth did his best to stop them. Ultimately, after Luigi is killed, Marth and Mewtwo decide the only solution is to banish the princesses to Brawl like Fox was a long time ago. However, the victory is hollow as Mario and Link lash out at Marth because Peach and Zelda's corruption was Marth's fault. Marth, unable to forgive himself, requested Falco banish him to Brawl as well. However, Fox took him instead since Fox can go from Melee to Brawl. Marth was also seen in his white outfit for the first time. Marth soon becomes a member of Team Melee. During Naruto, Goku, Drago, Sasuke, Mecha Sonic, and Helios' struggle against Peach and Zelda of the silly Melee universe, Marth and Fox arrived to help. Marth begged the princesses to snap out of it, but he was killed by Zelda yet again. Marth is revived at the end of Season 6. Trivia *Marth was the first antagonist to wield the Beam Sword. *Marth had become quite dangerous as he managed to beat Goku with ease, though he did have Falco helping him. He also beat Mewtwo and Peach despite the fact they were using the enhancement glitch. *Marth's history of being a protagonist who was granted power by an antagonist, becoming corrupted and power hungry, and turning against his friends was similar to Sasuke. *Marth had only lost 3 battles when he became an antagonist. He lost against Link and Young Link from his world, he lost against Goku the second time they fought, and he lost against the combined forces of the silly Melee characters. *Marth might've been Zombie Reed's replacement in terms of the possible apocalypse. *Marth was the only villain that wasn't sent to the Doom Dimension. *Marth has the shortest time of revival and second death. He was killed by his world's Zelda shortly after his revival. *Marth is the only character to die by the same method twice. Category:Protagonists Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Enhanced Characters